HackConvergence
by SkeletalRevival115
Summary: Something is tearing at the very foundation of "The World". Something powerful,something evil. A chance meeting of four seasoned heros will have them join together to face this overwhelming task. Rated T for some language,rude humor.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my.. well, first published fiction. This is chapter one, and the first two characters are my OC's. I have unpublished fanfictions about each, if anyone wants to read them. I have bio's, too, if anybody wants them, I'll message them to said person. All reviews are accepted, from constructive critiscism to being flamed. Because, I'll flame you back. Please, read and review.**

Hikaru frowned. It was much to loud in the town square. No real peace... He stood up, brushing himself off. Why, he had no idea. It was a habit. Looking down, he noticed his red armor reflected an eerie crimson light on the ground, that he stared at for a second, then shook his head. He was much to distracted these days..but he had nothing, really, to focus his scatterbrain-ed mind on. Everything was so...monotonous, purposeless, he really didn't know why he was still playing. His playtime consisted of wandering around town, usually. He walked around for a little bit, staring at the water and subconsciously eavesdropping on other people.

"-High level ones?" Someone said. Hikaru had heard the story a million times. Some guy showing off to someone else by saying he cleared a huge high level dungeon. Ugh. Bo. Ring.

"Yeah. It got harder and harder near the bottom. Then something, like, really wierd happened." To this Hikaru became minorly interested. A bug is something, while uncommon, is usually entertaining, ie, sometimes character clothing could disapear or warp, which led to some strange situations, or for girls, quite embarrassing. At least, according to the message board.

"Dude, what was it?" The higher pitched voice asked, probably a younger child.

"I dunno what to call it. the place kinda reversed and warped, and a strange noise came on. I bolted, man." the boaster said. Hikaru's interest peaked a bit. Might be worth it.. a graphics glitch can be cool. Like tripping. not that he ever had. He decided to head to the area, if he could remember from the conversation.

"World-eater's...Fatal..Midnight. Huh. Normal place." He said, entering the words into the chaos gate.

"..I.. gotta be faster..." Arkell said, readying the obstacle course for the fiftieth time. He had tried to beat the high score for ever. He always came up 3 seconds short. He ran it again. Over the spike trap, under the flame spout, between two smashing logs, over a ledge, across the water. He deftly avoided the final trap, a quartet of snapping iron jaws that nearly diced him to shreds, like they always almost did, and hit the endzone. His score came up. he had done it... 4 milliseconds faster. "...Better than nothing..." He muttered. Warping out of the obstacle course area, he entered a area code without looking. didn't matter, he just needed to do something else than try that again and again. Maybe it would be high level, maybe not. Like he cared.

Haseo carved through the last monster.

"Why did you suggest this place, again?" He asked Atoli, who had hung back to heal him in case he sustained any damage, however unlikely. Atoli looked sad for a moment, but then her usual cheer returned.

"Just because. Oh, actually, I heard some glitches appear in the dungeon bottom. Exciting, right?" She said, holding her staff horizontally near her waist. Haseo straightened up and turned to face her.

"Yeah..real exciting." Haseo said, his voice dripping with scathing sarcasm which Atoli, like always, failed to notice.

"So..should we head into the dungeon?" She said, her voice waivering as if asking him might make him storm off and leave. He rolled his eyes. He had told her not to be scared to ask him something, but she always was.

"Well, the field is cleared. So..yeah. Sure." Haseo replied, and led Atoli to the dungeon.

" Kite...hurry up!" Blackrose groaned. Kite chuckled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! It's only a glitch, you know." He said, walking up beside the Edge Punisher. Blackrose had insisted on going to the area, if only out of curiosity.

"Yeah yeah, I know! But I was bored. Weren't you?" She replied, walking faster than Kite, forcing him to jog a little bit.

" Not really. I got your message on my phone. I was on my way to play soccer. You made it sound so important and amazing..." Kite said, teasing her. Blackrose opened her mouth to talk, but stopped. That was a first.

"Who are they?" She said, pointing to a White haired, white clothed boy and a similarly white Harvest Cleric. She couldn't recognize the boy's class. Kite shook his head.

"Probably other players. Rare, though, that there are more than two parties in one area." He said. Blackrose stared for a moment, then shrugged.

"Ok. But if they get in my way.." She muttered. Kite rolled his eyes at Blackrose's agressiveness.

"Lets just press forward. We want to beat them to the treasure, right?" Kite said. Blackrose sighed and nodded, moving forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Arkell stepped into the treasure room. He had made it. And he had beaten the red-clad twin blade to it. He stepped up to the altar with the chest.

"All mine." He said, and went to open the chest.

"Hey!" A voice shouted behind him. He turned and scowled. It was the twin blade. "The treasure's mine." Hikaru said, looking around for the glitch. Nothing. Arkell laugh was barely audible.

"Nah. I think I got it today. Sorry." Arkell replied. Hikaru went to protest, then sighed.

"You..come here for the glitch?" Hikaru asked. Arkell seemed to take a second to register Hikaru's words.

"What glitch? I typed in random keywords." He said, taking the random piece of equipment that lay inside. As Hikaru went to explain to the red and white steam gunner, the clacking of footsteps alerted the two to a pair of other players.

"Oh. Looks like someone beat us to the treasure, Haseo." Atoli said, entering the area, Haseo in tow. Hikaru turned, and Arkell did not.

"Yeah…looks like it. Who got the treasure?" He asked. At this Arkell turned and pushed a thin lock of dark red hair out of his face.

"I did." He said to Haseo. Haseo's red eyes darted between the two in front of him. The one closest to him, clad in reddish metal and a twin blade, had short charcoal hair, and his armor consisted of a single triangular pauldron on his right shoulder, with ringmail all the way to his elbow, at which a plate gauntlet encased his lower arm and hand. Covering his torso was loose fitting grey cloth held in place by a leather strip going from his right hip to left shoulder. His legs were baggy red pants to his knees, where thin shin greaves and boots made up the rest. His right arm was simply bare with a fingerless glove. The other, a crimson headed steam gunner, wore a loose white-grey tee with crisscrossing veins of red on it, like a web. A small, cape-like piece of cloth came to a steep triangle point near the back of his knees. He also had thinly armored gloves on each hand, the metal shiny and silver. His lower portion consisted of regular white pants with the same pattern as his shirt that ended tucked into grey shoes.

"Well…Ce'la vie, I guess." Hikaru said, his blue eyes rolling towards Haseo.

"Aw….crap." Blackrose said, coming into the ever growing group. "We were beaten here…" She muttered, Kite bringing up the rear. Kite looked at them.

"Oh…oh well. Aren't we here for the glitch anyway?" He said. Blackrose's sigh turned into a gasp.

"Yeah. Seems like they are, too." She said. Atoli's eyes lit up.

"You're here for the glitch, too? Wow, it must be really well known!" She said. Haseo crossed his arms.

"Yeah….." He said. Arkell's face became dominated by a quizzical look.

"What glitch?" He said, Violet irises scanning the other players. Blackrose stepped forward.

"Don't you read the BBS?" She said. Arkell rolled his eyes and snorted.

"No. It's just..idle chatter for those who can't seek out stuff on their own." He replied. If blackrose took offense at his tone, she hid it well.

"I'm just here because Atoli suggested the place." Haseo said. It was a bit of a lie. Atoli spent five minutes dragging him there. "I don't read the BBS, for the same reason as you." Arkell nodded, as if acknowledging Haseo's intelligence.

"I'm here because of boredom and…uh...Some eavesdropping." Hikaru said, pushing his shoulders back and yawning. Behind his M2D, Masai's eyes drooped. It was 1:00 AM in Kyoto. Kite looked around.

"Well…where is the glitch?" He said, inspecting the room. Kite took several steps forward, and the moment he stepped on the carving on the floor that everybody else was on, the area began to shake. Hikaru stumbled.

"Holy crap what was that?" Hikaru said, the floor vibrating. Then, a sound like stones grinding deep in a cavern sounded and turned into a voice.

"_The four…Are…Here…."_ It rumbled, the sound of its voice shaking everybody to the core. Haseo looked around, trying to pinpoint the voice.

"Who's there?" He shouted over the rumbling. "Show yourself!" But to no avail, the thunderous voice that had spoken seconds ago was nowhere, and the shaking slowly came to a halt.

"What was…that?" Kite questioned, to no one in particular. "It sounded like..I don't know…" A terrible thought ran through Arkell's head, but he put it to rest. Omicron was dead. Always would be, would never come back. His memories of the tragedies caused by that single, terrible, evil AI were too horrid to pause on. "That was no glitch."

"No kidding." Hikaru said to Kite, who had a finger to his chin. Haseo, arms crossed and all, shifted from one foot to another.

"Well…I think...I'm...gonna go." He said. Atoli nodded. "It's..uh….bit weird."

"Yeah…." Kite said, still looking around. Arkell shook his head.

"Well, go. I'm staying and looking around." He said. Kite did a look around one more time, then shrugged.

"Wasn't the glitch I heard about." Blackrose said, crossing her arms. "And who are 'The four'?"

"Unless someone has a piece of knowledge about it, I think it was just a vocal glitch. Not what I came for, but an entertaining glitch nonetheless." Hikaru said, warping out abruptly. Haseo rolled his eyes and did the same. Blackrose and Kite were the last to go. Arkell, once they were gone, he crouched down, running his hand over the floor carving.

"Where….have I seen this before?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long…I'm lazy. Very lazy. I've had ideas in my head, but my fingers WOULD. NOT. MOVE! I eventually finished. The next will be quicker, I promise.**

"A PM? Who would PM me…" Arkell said, a few days after the strange incident in the dungeon. He said this because, not that he would admit it, he had an almost bare list of member addresses, and the only ones on there were usually busy, or too aloof and estranged to speak to. He opened it up with a sigh. The name was not jumbled, as he usually expected junk PM's to be, but…Nonexistent. Not there. _"How strange….."_ Arkell thought. He read it thoroughly, as always.

_From:_

_To: Arkell_

A bit freaky, really, but he read on.

_Go to **Destructive Ancient Savior**. Come alone._

Arkell got a weird feeling about the message. He contemplated ignoring it, but decided to do it. What could go wrong?

Haseo groaned as a PM pinged into his inbox.

"Atoli again? Ugh….Better than Tabby…" He said, opening it up. No name, huh? Strange. He read it anyway, just thankful it wasn't one of those two.

_From:_

_To: Haseo_

Haseo's eyes narrowed as he slowly turned his head. This was a rather strange PM. It's simplicity annoyed and intrigued him at the same time.

_ Go to **Destructive Ancient Savior. **Come alone._

"O….kay…." He muttered, standing up from the bench he was sitting on and headed to the chaos gate.

Hikaru's foot buried itself into the soft digital tissue of a Chim-Chim, sending it flying across the field, and between the branches of a forked tree.

"It's good! Wooo! And the crowd goes wild!" He cried, pumping a fist in the air. He'd been kicking field goals with the annoying blue creatures for the past twenty minutes. A ping noise stopped his foot from once again launching a Chim-Chim, and the little fuzzball looked relieved. Hikaru opened up the PM. He never bothered with the sender's name, he just read it and usually could decide who it was.

_From:_

_To: Hikaru_

To this, Hikaru only muttered a "huh".

_Go to **Destructive Ancient Savior**. Come alone._

Hikaru read it over once, then twice. He shrugged. "Beats punting Chim-Chims." He said. The blue creature quivered, then sighed and relaxed, happy it wasn't going to become airborne. "…But one more! " Hikaru yelled, sending the blue thing screeching and flying across the field before he turned and warped.

Kite pondered what might have been running through her head. They were sitting near a fountain, having talked most interesting topics to death.

"Sooooo…" He said, drawing out the "O". Blackrose sighed.

"Not much left to talk about, huh?" She replied. Kite nodded, and opened his mouth to suggest another topic when a ping stopped him.

"Oh..a PM." He said. Blackrose turned her head.

"From who?" She asked. Kite read the username.

"…Nobody..The name is blank." He replied. Blackrose raised an eyebrow. Kite skimmed through the message. "It says..to go to Destructive Ancient Savior-"

"Cool! I'll come with!" Blackrose said, cutting him off. Kite looked annoyed for a second, then let it go.

"As I was SAYING, IT says to go to Destructive Ancient Savior. Come alone." Blackrose looked a little hurt.

"Oh…ok…." She said, looking down. Kite opened his mouth, but then stopped and sighed, standing up.

" I'm going to go check it out…..I'll tell you what it was when I get back." He said. Blackrose' mood lightened a little.

"Alright." She said. Little did she know, Kite wouldn't be back for a while.


End file.
